Hoodie Guanhoon
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: Hanya sebuah kerinduan yang tertanam dalam diri Jihoon yang merindukan Guanlin di luar sana. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memakai hoodie Guanlin untuk menghilangkan kerinduannya. Produce 101 Season 2 Guanlin/Jihoon. Guanhoon. Panwink. Song by Hey Violet - Hoodie


Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa aku gila, tapi tidak tuh. Dengan apa yang kupunya di lemari ku. Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu lagi, setelah kejadian yang kita lakukan di masa lalu. Aku masih menginginkanmu sekarang. Meski kita sudah sendiri – sendiri dan seperti melupakan itu.

Setidaknya aku masih memiliki sebagian dari dirimu, Jim.

Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa aku sinting, jika kau tahu.

 _You'd probably think I was psychotic (If you knew)_

 _What I still got in my closet (Sad but true)_

 _I slip it on over my shoulders_

 _It's something I'll never get over_

 _It makes me feel a little bit closer to you_

"Hoon," seseorang memanggil dari pintu kamar yang sudah terbuka. Aku menoleh mengetahui bahwa itu adalah suara ibuku.

"Hm, Mom."

Ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidurku, lalu duduk di pinggirannya. "Kau merindukannya, hm." Ia mengetahui apa pun yang kualami selama hidupku. Apa pun yang terjadi setiap hari, tapi tidak begitu sering sekarang, karena aku hanya mengurung diriku menatap jendela dan memeluk jaketnya. Jaket si keparat itu yang tidak sengaja ia berikan kepadaku saat hujan deras. Saat itu aku melindungi tubuhku dengan jaketnya dan dia hanya memakai seragam yang sudah sedikit basah.

Setelah beberapa hari kejadian itu, aku lupa untuk mengembalikan jaketnya yang masih wangi tubuhnya. Dan kau tahu aku itu benar – benar dekat dengannya sebelum dan setelah kejadian itu. Tapi tetap saja, sifat dinginnya selalu muncul jika ada seseorang yang mendekati. Tapi bagaimana sekarang ia meninggalkanku karena ia harus melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri, menjadi arsitek karena itu impiannya.

" _Hoodie-_ nya, hm?" aku mengangguk. Ibuku sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa jauh dengan barang ini. Menciuminya karena wangi tubuhnya.

"Mom, kau sudah mengetahuinya, tentu kan?"

"Ya, sayang."

Aku memakai _hoodie –_ nya di mana pun, saat aku tertidur karena aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia memelukku, dan menggigit saat di jalan. Dan kalian harus tahu, aku juga menyimpan resletingnya yang rusak, dan puntung rokok yang terdiam di kantung jaketnya.

 _I used to put my hand in your pockets (holding on)_

 _The smell of your cologne is still on it (but you're still gone)_

 _I slip it on over my shoulders_

 _You're someone I'll never get over_

 _It makes me feel a little bit closer to you_

"Bukannya hari ini kau harus ke perpustakaan kota, aku mengingatkannya."

"Ya, Tuhan." Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan tergesa – gesa.

"Kau lupa handukmu, sayang." Ibuku melemparkan handuk ke arahku, lalu aku menangkapnya dengan lumayang baik.

"Aku tunggu di bawah, untuk makan siang, hm."

"Ya, Mom."

Saat mandi pun aku bisa – bisanya memikirkan si tampan tapi keparat itu. Jujur, aku hanya bisa merindukannya dengan jaketnya yang masih di kamarku, dan selalu kupakai saat keluar. Dan kau perlu tau bahwa aku pernah memakai jaket itu seminggu penuh, tentung dengan dalaman. Hingga adikku resah, karena aku memakai jaket itu hampir setiap hari.

Mungkin dia belum tahu rasanya rindu, hm.

Selesai mandi, aku bersiap turun ke bawah dengan membawa jaketnya, lagi.

"Kau membawanya lagi, kuharap aku bisa membakar jaketmu itu, Hoon." Ucap adikku dengan memutar bola matanya.

"Dan, kau tidak hidup lagi besok, sayang." Aku menyeringai, sambil menyiapkan roti lapis sayuran untuk kumakan saat di jalan.

"Kau butuh lemak, Hoon."

"Ya, boss." Aku berjalan cepat tanpa memikirkan omongan adikku yang berisik.

" _Shut up,_ Jiyoon."

"Bye, Mom."

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya di halaman rumah, lalu aku menunjukan roti lapis itu ke arahnya.

Aku berjalan santai, sambil mengunyah rotiku hingga habis dan memakai jaket Guanlin sambil menunggu bis arah perpustakan kota.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan kota, aku berjalan ke arah buku sastra yang salah satunya ada di tugasku sekarang. Dan, kalian harus tahu bahwa aku baru saja membaca Hamlet dari Shakespeare, dan keesokan harinya dosenku menyuruh mahasiswanya membuat esai tentang itu. Tapi, dia menambahkan satu tugas lagi yaitu membuat esai tentang novel sastra klasik yang seram.

 _Seriously?_ Aku menghela napas berat. Ruangan ini agak temaram karena di pojok. Ish, kenapa semua orang yang bekerja di perpustakaan menaruh karya sastra klasik terlalu pojok.

Dan, akhirnya aku membaca buku karya dari Stephen King yang katanya cukup seram. Hm, tidak. Itu benar – benar seram, karena aku pernah menonton salah satu _trailer film –_ nya yang berjudul IT.

Tidak mungkin aku membaca buku di ruangan gelap seperti ini, maka aku akan meminjamnya dan membaca di rumah. Dan melanjutkan novel klasik yang belum pernah kubaca.

.

.

Tidak terasa matahari sudah berganti dengan bulan dan langit gelap melindungi kota San Fransisco.

Dan, satu hal yang aku tidak sukai bahwa sekarang hujan, begitu pula dengan telepon genggamku yang mati hingga aku tidak bisa meminta adikku menjemputku, karena dia bisa memakai kendaraan tidak seperti kakaknya yang pemalas.

Sialan, hujannya deras. Aku mengeratkan tubuhku agar kehangatan tubuhnya bisa kurasakan tapi apalah hanya hawa dingin saja yang kurasakan. Persetan pada musim panas, jika hujan tetap turun dengan deras.

"Aku tahu pasti kau akan ke sini," ujar seseorang yang berdiri di samping. Aku menatap wajahnya yang tertutup jaket yang kupakai.

Kau gila, Jihoon tidak mungkin ia datang menemuimu sekarang. Guanlin si keparat itu pasti terlalu sibuk dengan mengejar impiannya.

"Dan, kau tahu aku ke rumah sepuluh menit setelah kau pergi, aku mengikutimu, memperhatikan setiap buku yang kau baca. Dan kunilai kau menggilai cerita klasik, hm. Dan aku juga melihatmu meminjam buku karya Stephen King." Persetan, aku sedang diikuti oleh orang yang tidak di kenal.

Aku menjauhkan diriku, tapi dia menarik tanganku dengan kuat. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke mana pun. Aku tidak bisa kabur, itu yang kupikirkan sekarang.

"Dan, kau tahu bahwa aku sedari tadi mengikuti dirimu seperti penguntit."

"Aku mengenalmu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengenalku."

"Jujur itu mengecewakanku," ucap orang itu dengan kekehan yang ia keluarkan. Cukup menyeramkan, hm, karena aku bisa merasakan seringaiannya meski tidak di tunjukan.

Aku menyentakkan tanganku agar terlepas, tapi ia menarikku ke hadapannya.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku harus menunggumu untuk melihatku?" Matanya menatapku tajam, tapi kilatan mata itu yang kuinginkan. Tatapan itu yang aku rindukan.

"Guanlin," panggilku.

Ia tersenyum menghapus air mataku, kurasa ia tahu bahwa aku ketakutan karena genggamannya yang kuat itu. Dan kalimat – kalimat dinginnya yang membuat tubuhku membeku.

"Aku merindukanmu, keparat." Aku menariknya dalam ciuman dalam dan melumatkan bibir tebal dalam, hingga aku kehabisan napas dan dia mengambil kontrol dalam ciuman rindu ini.

"Memakai jaketku, hm?" ia bertanya dalam kaitan kita.

.

.

.

 **a/n**

 **hi, my new pairing i hope you love it.**

 **loves by me.**


End file.
